CCS goes to Hogwarts
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: CCSHP Crossover: Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, Meiling, & Eriol were invited to Hogwarts. Discord goes among everyone as all the guys start to fall f Sakura and everyone ge jealous. Please RR!
1. Letter of Acceptance

KawaiiDragon82: Hehe...this should be interesting : ) -evil smirk-  
  
Yami: -gull- I know it's not going to be a Marmalade Boy or Inuyasha fanfic since Yuu and Inuyasha haven't reappeared yet...Kawai, what are you plotting?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hehe...Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter Crossover!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -sweatdrop- What the hell is that??? That's a stupid idea!!!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -smacks Yami- Says you...let's just find out from the reviews how wrong you are. ^^ So you heard me, please R+R!  
  
Yami: :ahem: did you forget to mention WHAT the fanfic is about???  
  
KawaiiDragon82: I was getting there!!! Well...Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Meiling have been invited to Hogwarts. All of the characters (guys only) from HP have a crush on Sakura and suddenly, Li is jealous, Meiling is jealous, Hermione is jealous, Harry is jealous, Ron is jealous, Ginny is jealous, Sakura is never getting any privacy and getting in trouble for "bewitching" the boys from McGonagall, and Tomoyo is feeling left out. Who could be the cause of this? Voldemort or a Clow Card?  
  
Yami: That seems a little out of date...aren't they called Sakura cards now? And didn't Harry kill Voldemort?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -glares- Well this is an old fanfic updated a little...  
  
Yami: Fine, whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura, with roller blades on, skated quickly as possible over to Tomoyo's house. BOOM! Sakura thudded down; she had crashed into someone. "Gomen, I- ..." Sakura started. She looked up to see Li's seriousness expression and Meiling's jealous one. "Oh konnichiwa, what's up?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Kinomoto, did you get a letter in the mail.one about-..." Li started getting cut off.  
  
"Hogwarts. I mean...ew! Pigs with warts? Who wants to go THERE???" Meiling said disgusted. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Meiling! There not like that! It's a witch and wizard school!" Li said, also sweatdropping. Meiling put a finger on her chin.  
  
"Ohh!!!! I knew that," she quickly added. "So did you get one, Kinomoto?" Meiling grinned, looking like she was sure of herself that Sakura wouldn't have gotten it.  
  
"Well...hai. I was going over to Tomoyo's to see if she got one. But how did you get one, Meling? I mean it does say witch and wizard...don't you need magic to get in?" Sakura asked. She hadn't tried to offend Meiling but by the looks of it, she had. Meiling opened her mouth to start speaking when Tomoyo arrived.  
  
"Sakura? Li? Meiling?" Tomoyo called out. Li looked relieved that she had interrupted Meiling. "What are you guys doing here? I was just going over to your place, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well same! You first though," Sakura smiled politely.  
  
"I got a letter...to Hogwarts...but I don't have magic...that's just very odd," Tomoyo commented. Sakura, Li, and Meiling stared at her. So she DID get a letter too.  
  
"Well I for one want to go," Sakura said. "It should be fun," she smiled. Meiling quickly took notice of this, and wanting to impress Li, she quickly spoke too.  
  
"Well I was going to say that! I'm going too!" Meiling said, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"I've decided I need to go. Who will tape Sakura's movies?" Tomoyo whined. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Then I mind as well go. You girls can't be too careful these days..." Li said looking a bit hesitant.  
  
"Great...let's see...it starts September 1, that's next week!" Sakura said looking astonished. "But we don't even know where to get our supplies," Sakura gulped.  
  
"Read the bottom, smart one," Meiling snorted. "A guide will show up to help us with our supplies," Meiling said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow..." Tomoyo added. "Then we'll all meet at Sakura's house for the guide," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded.  
  
"My father will be up and at work by then, and Touya's got his job. We'll be fine," Sakura smiled. They all left back for where they had come from, and soon, the next day had arrived.  
  
Ring ring! Sakura mumbled. "Go away, birds," she groaned. She got up and remembered about the whole Hogwarts thing. "The doorbell! It was ringing for...how long! I don't know! They must be getting tired by now!" Sakura said mentally slapping herself. She quickly pulled on a large sweater and rushed downstairs. "Gomen, I woke up late. Please, come in, and make yourself at home. I need to change," Sakura said. With that, she rushed back up. Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
"You can always count on Kinomoto to be late," she mumbled. Li felt uncomfortable that Meiling was going. He was worried that she would get hurt, that she would embarrass him, and that she she'd make every look like a total fool. Before Meiling could go on complaining about Sakura, Sakura had rushed back down in a green tube top and blue jean skirt. Li blinked and blushed. Tomoyo of course had her camera on Sakura. Sakura also blushed.  
  
"Please, it's not like I've never worn this before..." she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Actually...you never have," Tomoyo said. With that, she noticed Li and quickly zoomed a shot of him blushing. "Kawaii!!!" she squealed. Sakura was blushing and sweatdropping. Before anyone could go on, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Yee feller's ready?" a voice called.  
  
"Uh...just a minute," Sakura called.  
  
"A what?" he called back. They all looked a little shocked that the guy didn't know what a minute was. Sakura shrugged. They all walked to the door, and as Sakura opened the door, Meiling let out a shriek.  
  
"Eh heh...I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said, also shocked by the appearance of the guy. Yep, it was Hagrid.  
  
"Whatcha go screaming fer? You everone to wake up?" Hagrid said trying to shush Meiling. Meiling finally calmed down.  
  
"Uh...I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura repeated as she shook his massive hand. Li walked up next.  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li. You can just call me Li," he said, sounding not so interested. Meilnig should have gone next but she insisted for Tomoyo to.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a pleasure," she said softly with a smile. She seemed the least shocked of everyone. Hagrid raised an eyebrow at Meiling.  
  
"What's yer name?" he asked kindly.  
  
"M-M-M-M-Meiling...R-R-R-Rae..." Meiling stuttered. Hagrid raised an eyebrow once again.  
  
"Nice ter meet yeh, M-M-M-M-Meiling. I'm Hagrid, yer tour guide," Hagrid introduced himself. Meiling, right about now, looked like she was about to faint. She hadn't really fainted but just fell into Li's arms. Li rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's faking," Li muttered. Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Now then, we should now shouldn't we?" Hagrid asked. They all, except Meiling, nodded. "This may seem complercated but first, take a pinch of this ere dirt and throw it in that fireplace," Hagrid pointed. "Then, say Diagon Alley, loud and clear and walk into the fire," Hagrid said. He saw the horrid face expressions on Sakura and Li. Tomoyo, though, seemed to remain calm. "Oh and be sure to tuck your elbows and close your eyes in the process," Hagrid added. He chuckled savoring a memory. "I remember Harry's first time. Now let's get a move on, we haven't all day," he rushed. Li gulped.  
  
"I-I guess I'll go first but what about Me-..." he started getting interrupted.  
  
"That girl? Give her ere, and I'll hold her," Hagrid sniggered. Meiling, suddenly, jumped out of Li's arms.  
  
"I'm awake!" she cried frantic.  
  
"That solves yer problem," Hagrid whispered to Li. Li mentally thanked Hagrid and took a pinch of dirt. He threw it in the fire and said loud and clear 'Diagon Alley.' He soon vanished while stepping in.  
  
"T-Tomoyo? You wanna go?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"No way, Kinomoto! I'm going after MY fiancé!" Meiling huffed and took a pinch of dirt. She threw it in and walked in also saying 'Diagon Alley.' She, too, vanished.  
  
"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, frightened.  
  
"Iie gomen but I have to tape you," Tomoyo said. Sakura would have thought it was an excuse but remembered that Tomoyo was her personal photographer. She gulped and took a pinch of the soil. Then, Hagrid's giant hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Don worry now. Harry was scared too but yeh will make it," he said reassuringly. Sakura nodded and gave him a weak smiled. She tossed the soil in and said 'Diagon Alley.' Tomoyo had the film rolling as Sakura disappeared.  
  
"Would yeh like me to go first?" Hagrid asked Tomoyo. She shook her head.  
  
"I must film my cousin," she smiled and took a pinch of dirt. She quickly threw it in saying 'Diagon Alley.' She vanished as Hagrid went in after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Whoo! Long chappie! But here it is! Please enjoy! I worked hard on it! ^^  
  
Yami: Yeah...and you'll probably forget to update on this fanfic like on all the others. -snort-  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Will not! Hmph! Yami, you're so mean! 


	2. In Diagon Alley

KawaiiDragon82: Ahh thanks for all the nice reviews. I'll try to fit Eriol in but I'm not a BIG Eriol fan and never and don't really know much about him. So I'll try.  
  
Yami: You've never even watch the show!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: That's cuz the dubbing screwed it up! I have the mangas...  
  
Yami: Yeah...one...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ok, so I only have one...but I borrow some from my friend! So technically I do know about Eriol!  
  
Yami: None of the mangas you've read have Eriol in them... -.-;;  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -blush- Stop mocking me! Remember, I have authoress powers! I can turn you into a begging penguin! Now anyways, I have heard about him from my friends but if I do anything wrong with Eriol, please forgive me and tell me how he really acts like on a review. Enjoy this chappie and please R+R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura fell into Diagon Alley with a thump. She looked to her right and groaned. There was Meiling but Li and Tomoyo weren't in sight. "They must be together in another area," Sakura thought logically. Hagrid wasn't in sight either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li rubbed his head. "Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Li asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"But the star of my show has vanished! Now what will I do???" Tomoyo cried. Li sweatdropped.  
  
"We'll look for them. If Meiling is anywhere near Kinomoto, then Kinomoto's in big trouble," Li gulped. Tomoyo nodded, and they started off, passing a dozen or so magic shops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sure those kids'll be fine. They a'ready know a bit magic," Hagrid said quietly to himself. He had just entered Diagon Alley when he remembered about the other kid. How could he have been so forgetful about the fifth kid? He went back into the Muggle world through the fireplace and left in search for the fifth kid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed. Meiling was complaining to Sakura about her 'ruined' dress. "It's only a little dirt, Meiling. It'll come off," Sakura said finally.  
  
"A little dirt? It took me hours to make this! Do you know how long it'll take me to make another one? And I-...Kinomoto! Are you listening?!" Meilign screamed. Meilign was starting to sound like Sakura's teacher.  
  
"Mmm," was Sakura's reply. She was walking for an hour now and not a sight of Li or Tomoyo, not a sight of Hagrid, and not even a sight of any withces or wizards that she's never met. A bushy sound was heard from the left. It seems like Meiling heard it too because right then, she had shut up.  
  
"Ki-ki-kinomoto, wh-what was th-that?" Meiling stuttered. Sakrua didn't reply but only took steps closer to where she heard the sound. Suddenly, two figures popped up scaring Sakura and Meiling by accident. One figure had black hair and glasses. He was wearing a black robe and had a weird scar on his forhead. The other was a girl, a little girl. She had flaming red hair and cute little freckles.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the guy asked. Sakura shook her head but Meilign looked furious. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ha-..." he started getting cut off by the girl.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she squealed dreamily. She looked at the expressions on Sakura and Meiling's faces but by the looks of it, they didn't know who he was. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Harry Potter?" she asked. Sakura's head tilted a little showing that she didn't. Meiling looked as confused as Sakura did.  
  
"You've never heard of the Harry Potter?" the girl repeated. Before they could answer, Harry had pulled the girl behind him. He didn't look animeish but he was still sweatdropping.  
  
"Eh heh, you have to excuse Ginny. She's my friend's sister and we're looking for our books for Hogwarts," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, you go to Hogwarts too? We just kind of enrolled but we lost our friends and our tour guide," Sakura stated. Harry seemed to be floating in air. A girl this pretty and kind? Going to Hogwarts? He must have been dreaming. Ginny, on the other hand, looked very jealous.  
  
"Hagrid? Oh well, the first trip you usually get lost unless you go through the wall way. But I reckon you went through the fireplace?" he asked. Ginny pulled Harry's hand.  
  
"Harry, we have to get our books," Ginny whined with innocent eyes. Harry nodded.  
  
"Would you like to come with us? You're friends will find Hagrid or someone going to Hogwarts and they'll have help," Harry nodded. Sakura nodded and looked at Meiling. Meiling shrugged.  
  
"It beats going with the giant," Meiling said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Meiling," she smiled brightly.  
  
"And I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura smiled. Harry's ears went pink. Ginny got even more jealous. So off they went in search for Hogwarts books. Harry seemed to have a liking for Sakura making Ginny more jealous by the minute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Li! I see someone! No wait...I see...two people! Let's ask them for help!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"But we don't even know who they are!" Li argued back.  
  
"At least it' better then getting ourselves lost!" Tomoyo said. She pulled Li over to the two people. Li sweatdropped. "Hi, we're lost!" Tomoyo smiled brightly at the two people. The red head guy started to laugh when the girl with the long wavy brown hair elbowed him.  
  
"Can we be of any assistance?" she asked kindly. "Oh, I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley. Do you two go to Hogwarts too?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and he's Syaoran Li. Just call him Li.We're from Japan and we just got accepted into Hogwarts but we lost our friends and we're trying to find them. Can you help us find them?" Tomoyo asked. Hermione nodded at Ron, then at Tomoyo and Li.  
  
"I'm sure there with Harry and Ginny. They'll be fine so let's just go off looking for our books. We're getting our books now too so it all works out," Ron said. Tomoyo shrugged and looked at Li.  
  
"Sure," he also shrugged. They started going on the hunt for books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're saying, this is a school for wizards and witches?" Eriol asked. Hagrid nodded his giant head. "Well, then I guess I'll go. We need supplies that I don't think I can get here," Eriol looked at the list.  
  
"Leave it ter me. Take a pinch of this ere soil and throw it in the fireplace. Then say loud and clear 'Diagon Alley' and walk in. Keep you eyes closed and elbows tucked in," Hagrid said. He was a little taken aback when Eriol wasn't surprised.  
  
"Ok," was all he said. He did as what Hagrid instructed and vanished. Hagrid chuckled and disappeared after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry followed Sakura around; you could practically see the hearts in his eyes though he wasn't as expressive in his feelings as Ginny was. Ginny was a little saddened and surprisingly, Meiling was there to comfort her and talk to her mainly because she was ignored too.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Potter. I see you got yourself a new girlfriend. I suppose that's how it works in the Potter family. You get a new girlfriend a year I see," a sneer was heard. Only one person could be that dreadful, Malfoy. Harry was mad, very mad. Malfoy had insulted him and his family. Not to mention Sakura.  
  
"Uh Harry...let's just go," Sakura said not wanting to start a fight.  
  
"No. Malfoy won't get away this time from insulting my family," Harry sneered back.  
  
"Noo!!!! Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt him!!!" Ginny cried pushing Malfoy. Malfoy looked at the cute little girl.  
  
"You want to leave little girl. Oh trust me, you do. Your family doesn't have enough money for protection," Malfoy chuckled. Ginny had tears coming down her eyes now. Meiling pulled her back.  
  
"Why you...I'll go one on one with you! No magic, just fist fight, how about it, chicken boy?" Meiling grinned.  
  
"No, Meiling. Don't Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, yeah you'd like that wouldn't you Kinomoto? Look her, she's crying. And none of her friend's are sticking up for her," she said looking at Harry. "So what is it going to be?" Meiling grinned.  
  
"I don't waste time for fools," Malfoy said taking notice of how good of a fighter Meiling was. He was a bit frightened in his voice.  
  
"Chicken," Meiling muttered.  
  
"Ginny...I'm...I'm sorry," Harry said softly. Ginny was still crying; she turned her back towards Harry saying she didn't forgive him. Harry sighed feeling terrible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hope you like this chappie! I worked a lot for this one! -phew-  
  
Yami: You did not!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -grits teeth- Yami, would you like to be turned into a fly or a cockroach?  
  
Yami: Meep! 


	3. Crushes Develop

KawaiiDragon82: I realize I didn't put much of Eriol in the second chapter. Please forgive me. I was busy.  
  
Yami: So when did Yuu and Inuyasha say they'd return?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: When I make a Marmalade Boy or Inuyasha fanfic -snigger-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li walked stiffly next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was filming the extraordinary things she saw. "I see you really enjoy Diagon Alley," Hermione noticed.  
  
"Oh, hai...I mean yes. It's certainly most wonderful," Tomoyo smiled. Li was still stiff.  
  
"I guess it's something you don't see everyday," Li shrugged. Ron didn't like Li's attitude very much though he was quite like Li.  
  
"Why don't you try to lighten up a little?" Ron asked sharply to Li. Li didn't reply.  
  
"I see that there's going to be a war breaking out, ne?" Hermione whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and continued to film Diagon Alley. "Well, here's the next stop, Gringotts, the safest place in the non-Muggle world...after Hogwarts of course..." Hermione added remembering about the robbing incident.  
  
"Err...what's a Muggle?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Muggles are non-magical people. I was Muggle-born because both my parents have non-magical powers," Hermione explained. Tomoyo nodded. Li and Ron both seemed stiff now. Neither of them would talk. Ron opened the door to the goblin bank. He sniggered as Hermione entered, then Tomoyo. He slammed the door in front of Li's face and sniggered after Tomoyo and Hermione. Li got up and walked inside the bank, mumbling.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" a voice called. Hermione looked to the right, then to the left and suddenly beamed.  
  
"Oh! Harry! Where were you? We found some new people-...and by the looks of it, you have too. Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled at Sakura and Meiling.  
  
"It's a pleasure, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura started. Meiling was about to introduce herself when someone called out.  
  
"Sakura! Oh Sakura! I was so worried about you!" Tomoyo ran out and hugged her best friend.  
  
"I see everyone here really knows each other already," Harry said. Ron looked at Ginny; she wasn't in the best mood. And the odd thing was that Gnny was usually always happy around Harry.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked. Ginny pouted and turned the other way.  
  
"Just a little problem with this blond English guy," Sakura said. Ron groaned.  
  
"She's not talking about Malfoy, is she?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Ugh, no wonder why she's upset...nobody likes Malfoy," Ron explained to Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Li, on the other hand, was completely ignored by Ron. Ron then took notice of Sakura. He suddenly couldn't hear anything but her melodious voice. He saw her as a princess, an angel.  
  
"Ron..." she called. Ron didn't answer. "Ron..." she repeated. Again, he didn't answer.  
  
"RON!" came the third time, ear deafening.  
  
"AGH! What is it Hermione? I'm not deaf you know!" he called back.  
  
"Well it wasn't that way five seconds ago. You kept drooling and ew! You're robe is all wet now, you do realize right?" she pointed out. Ron's ears turned pink and he tried to change the subject. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well...I'm Ron, nice to meet you," Ron said to Sakura and Meiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol coughed. "That's the last time I listen to a giant..." he said sarcastically. There he was, standing on a deserted street in Diagon Alley. "Where'd that thing go anyways?" he asked himself.  
  
"Lost?" came a red haired guy. He swept down towards Eriol on a broom. What seemed to be a mirror relection came down next to him.  
  
"Need help?" came the other guy.  
  
"Wha...the...?" Eriol asked looking at the pair of Geminis.  
  
"Fred Weasley, at your service," came the first one.  
  
"George Weasley, it's a pleasure, I'm sure," said the second one.  
  
"Yes, I'm lost and you could help by leaving me alone," Eriol said harshly.  
  
"Hey, hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?" George asked.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you to don't jump, or in this case fly, into other people's businesses?" Eriol said again. Fred nodded at George.  
  
"Alright then, have fun finding your way by yourself," Fred replied as the two started off.  
  
"No wait! I'm sorry, I've just been through a fireplace with smoldering ashes, please help me," Eriol called. Fred and George seemed to forgive him as they came back.  
  
"We'll just take you to our brother, Ron. He's found some new people too," Fred said. "Err...by the way, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Eriol," Eriol said simply.  
  
"That's it? Eriol? Don'tcha have a last name?" George asked.  
  
"It's rather long," Eriol explained. The two twins led the way as Eriol followed the two flying brothers. Before long, they had found everyone.  
  
"Everyone, meet another new person, Er-..." George started but was interrupted.  
  
"Eriol! What are you doing here? Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Tomoyo asked pushing her way through the crowd. Eriol blinked. Was that really Sakura, Tomoyo, and everyone else?  
  
"Tomoyo, you can't go to Hogwarts, you don't have any magical heritage," Eriol stated. Tomoyo had an angry look on her face. As she was abut to argue back, Ron spoke up.  
  
"Actually, Muggle-borns are accepted. Dumbledore is a gracious guy indeed," Ron said. Li groaned. That meant Meiling could come. But for some reason, Meiling wasn't bothering him. It was probably because she was playing with Ginny.  
  
"Now that everyone's got the supplies," a voice boomed out. Everyone stared at Hagrid. "Let's get going," he insisted.  
  
"Oh but we haven't all our supplies yet. We've got our books but Tomoyo, Li, Eriol, Meiling, and I still need our robes, our cauldrons, and our wands. Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Won't yeh kids show em where to get it? I've get meh hands full," Hagrid stated. He was talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred. They nodded.  
  
"Well...the thing is, me and George-..." started Fred. A familiar teacher walked over to them.  
  
"George and I," McGonagall corrected.  
  
"Proffesor McGonagall, what are yeh doing ere?" Hagrid asked bowing to her.  
  
"I came to greet the new wizards and witches," she replied. They all moved out of the way as she approached Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Li, and Eriol. "Greetings," she smiled.  
  
"It's such a pleasure, I've heard great things," Sakura said also bowing slightly. The rest followed Sakura's movements.  
  
"Don't worry children, you're in great hands," she smiled at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Just...be careful," she warned frowning slight them all, especially Fred and George. She walked out of sight.  
  
"She'll be the most strict teacher you've ever had," Ron said to them all.  
  
"Nonsense, Ron. She's a great witch of history," Hermione said with her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh brother," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"As I was saying, George and I have Quidditch practice before school starts. And Mum says she wanted Ginny home right away," Fred said. Ginny groaned.  
  
"Oh please can I-..." Ginny started with a direct 'no' from her brothers. "Alright," she moaned.  
  
"So, I guess I'll be a tour guide for-..." Ron started. He looked at all of them and blushed when he stopped at Sakura.  
  
"Don't we get to choose?" Li asked.  
  
"Ugh, fine," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Ron, what about you?" Li grinned wickedly. He was planning for revenge on the door slamming in his face incident. Ron let out another groan.  
  
"Don't be so picky, Ron," Hermione said with a huff.  
  
"I'll go with Li!" Meiling whistled and skipped next to him. Li then groaned amking Ron laugh.  
  
"Then I'll go with Hermione," Sakura smiled. Both Harry and Ron's smiled faltered. They both wanted to be Sakura's tour guide.  
  
"Alright then, I'd like to go with Sakura," Tomoyo said, still filming Sakura. Hermione nodded.  
  
"And I guess...I'll go with him," Eriol pointed at Harry. Everyone stared and had just realized that they looked a little similar. They shook out.  
  
"Alright then, let's get going, I'd like to get stuff as quick as possible," Meiling shrieked out. They all left for the shops they needed to go. Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Them kid always doing good," he smiled and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hmm...I see problems starting to form...^^ Excellent...  
  
Yami: You are weird you know?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yes I know -laughs maniacally- 


	4. Supplies Gathered, Feeling Hurt

KawaiiDragon82: Alrighty...just incase nobody knows, I don't like Sakura very much...but I still have her being the victim for all these crushes...so deal with me if I make a simple mistake! I like Meiling, she's kewl. So far, my fanfic has Sakura-loving and Meiling-bashing. You DON'T know how hard it is for me. -.-;; About the Malfoy question, maybe or maybe not. I have decided but I don't want to give it away.  
  
Yami: And about the couplings question...?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Well...I don't want to say. If anyone wants me to say them, tell me on the review. I'll be glad to but I don't want to spoil it. On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was laughing richly as Meiling hung on Li's arm. She had no clue what Ron was laughing about. Li sighed and looked like he was going to kill Ron. "O-on to th-the shops...f-first one is the r-robe shop," Ron chuckled trying to contain his laughter. They entered the shop and Ron waited as Meiling sat down on a stool. Li, having no other place to sit, sat next to her. Ron waited, annoyed of the time they're losing. "Anytime now..." Ron said impatiently towards a man was gathering his measuring tape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If Harry, Ron, or especially Malfoy give you a bad impression of Hogwarts, just ignore them," Hermione said quickly. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Oh no, they're being quite courteous," Sakura said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ron? Harry? Malfoy? Courteous?" Hermione asked. Tomoyo looked a little confused too. She never thought of Malfoy as courteous but I guess he...oh no, it couldn't be true. Hermione shrugged. "Let's get the cauldrons first," Hermione said giving a little wave to a shop. Sakura nodded and followed Hermione. Tomoyo was behind them, as usual, filming Sakura. "Well now...this is the one!" Hermione said pointing at a brass cauldron. "Have any money?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh...here," Sakura said handing Hermione some Yen.  
  
"This is Muggle money..." Hermione said. Sakura gulped.  
  
"I...I don't have any other money," Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Not to worry, I have some spare and as a member of my dear family, Ma-..." said a voice.  
  
"Malfoy??? You're...You're giving her money??? Your money???" Hermione asked astounded.  
  
"Yes, quite indeed, now are you going to stand there like the Mudblood you are and keep babbling or what? I'm trying to do a deed here," he said. Herminoe was losing her temper.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the only 'Mudblood'," Hermione said angrily. Malfoy looked at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Well yes but you're more of a Mudblood than that one," he said pointing at Sakura. "At least she has some magical powers," Malfoy said. He took Sakura's hand and placed a few Galleons and Knuts in it. "Good day, my dear," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Eh..." Sakura was also shocked. Someone who she hardly knew just gave her money.  
  
"Oh but...I can't...get any..." Tomoyo said, a hand on her face looking fearful.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll share," Sakura smiled. Tomoyo smiled back.  
  
"Domo aragatou, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with a squeal making Sakura sweatdrop.  
  
"Good, you got money, let's go," Hermione butted in, saying in a meaner tone than her usual self. Sakura blinked.  
  
"Oh...ok," she said quietly paying for her's and Tomoyo's cauldron. They left for the next shop, not uttering a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright now...you need a wand, right?" Harry said staring at a kid who looked exactly like him except with blue hair. Eriol gave a little nod and followed Harry. Harry gulped. To him, that Eriol kid was very strange.  
  
"Ok, the shop owner will help you, I'll wait," Harry said introducing Eriol to the owner of the shop.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, my boy," the old man said hastily. "If you don't know, in the magical world, the wand chooses his master. So let's go ahead and start," the man said. Eriol still hadn't said a word. The man kept handing him wands and as soon as Eriol held the, he took them away and muttered 'no, no' just as he had done to Harry.  
  
"Ah, a perfect fitting wand," he finally said. Harry thanked the guy, and they were out looking for robes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally," Ron and Li said together letting out a deep breath. "Ack!" they screamed simultaneously. "Stop doing that!' they yelled at the same time again. Giving up, the sat down as far as apart as possible.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Hermione smiled at Ron as she, Sakura, and Tomoyo walked in them.  
  
"You're late," Ron muttered. He turned to them and stared at Sakura, drooling a bit. "B-b-but I'm sure you had a good reason," he smiled in a goofy sort of way. Sakura giggled. This mad Hermione angry again.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened to us while getting our stuff," Herminoe said sitting next to Ron and putting her arms around his neck trying to get his attention. Ron, still staring at Sakura just uttered a little word.  
  
"What?" he said quietly. Hermione still looked hurt.  
  
"Well...Malfoy handed Sakura some non-magical money today...and you know how much he hates Mudbloods," Herminoe said looking at the ground, blinking hard.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he was entranced in her charm just as much as I am...I mean," Ron said shaking out of the trance. Hermione, by now, had gotten her arms off him.  
  
"Ron, why I-..." Hermione said getting cut off.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry shouted rushing over to them. Eriol walked slowly. "That kid is a real weird one," Harry whispered before Eriol could hear.  
  
"Harry, don't be so mean. They're only new. Be like Ron, and take an interest in them," Hermione said scowling at Ron making him blush. Harry was confused at that statement.  
  
"Well, we have all our things now, I wouldn't mind going back home," Sakura said politely.  
  
"Oh course!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. "Anything for you," the added. Hermione felt very hurt now.  
  
"What's wrong with them? Even if Harry liked Sakura, he doesn't SHOW it...he's that shy type of guy...and Ron...he said, he said he'd never..." Hermione thought but stopped feeling like she was about to cry.  
  
"The sooner the better," Hermione added softly.  
  
"I can't wait for school to start," Meiling said, still hugging Li.  
  
"I can..." Hermione sighed quietly. As Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Meiling waved their good-byes, Hermione stayed silent. Eriol, having his intellectual personality, also didn't say a word.  
  
"They sure were a bunch of nice little folks," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed, Sakura still in his thoughts.  
  
"I'd rather not have met them..." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Say something, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked very very very mad now. She stomped off back into the Muggle world where her parents where waiting for her leaving Ron and Harry confused.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about," Ron said. Harry had a feeling but decided not to answer Ron's question. He just shrugged.  
  
"I better get back now," Harry said. "I...I think the Dursley's will be outraged," Harry said managing to let out a fake chuckle. Ron nodded.  
  
"Me too, I was 'spose to go back with Fred, George, and Ginny. Mum'll be mad," he said. He started off just as Harry did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron, how could you?" Hermione cried on her bed. "You said you'd never love anyone else," she continued. "And you Harry, you would never be so confrontational like you just were," Herminoe said. She sat up and started to ponder. "It's...it's a trick," Hermione said to forget about it. Of course, when she had said that, she didn't mean it. It was for feeling better. "Someone cast a spell on them...and Malfoy too," Hermione added. As soon as those words left her mouth, she was thinking about that more and more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Well now, that was a nicely written chapter. ^^  
  
Yami: Talk for yourself! Making a poor little girl cry? And not to mention that Weasley girl in the chapter before?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -glares- Well now that you've mentioned it, Yami, you seem very fond of em girls. ^^ -grins-  
  
Yami: -blush- Me??? I'm 5000 years old if you forgot!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Silly me. -giggles- Next chapter: Hogwarts at last. Please R+R! 


	5. Hogwarts at last

KawaiiDragon82: Poor Hermione...and no, I'm not making Hermione that upset at Sakura. She knows it's not Sakura who put the spell on them. To that reviewer with all the Digimon Frontiers charrys, I think you'll be surprised at the couples. Please put in a review if you want me to list the couples that will turn out. I don't want to be flamed.  
  
Yami: My, you are talkative.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Shut it, Yami. I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione waited at the train station. She was a bit early. She hoped that her friends...her so-called friends would get to the station soon. The wind gently breezed through her hair. The silence was interrupted by a screeching car.  
  
"I'll see you later, oni-san. Ja ne!" the voice called as the car rolled away. Hermione flicked her head in the direction of the voice. She grumbled as she saw who it was.  
  
"Hello," Sakura smiled brightly at Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said trying not to keep eye contact with her.  
  
"I see you're early. I actually am for once. Usually, I always sleep in," Sakura giggled. Hermione didn't say anything. There was a stunning silence.  
  
"Eh...Sakura, may I ask you something?" Hermione finally spoke up. Sakura nodded seeing the not-so-happy expression on her face.  
  
"D-do...you happen t-to like-..." Hermione said getting cut off by another car.  
  
"Li! Meiling! There you are!" Sakura waved happily. Li and Meiling walked over to where Sakura and Hermione were.  
  
"Didn't want to be late," Meiling panted.  
  
"Apparently, that's what everyone's impression was," Li said looking at almost everybody here.  
  
"So how do we get to Gate 9 and ¾ anyways?" Sakura said looking worried. All she saw was Gate 9 and Gate 10.  
  
"There's a barrier," Hermione said simply. She pointed at the brick wall. Sakura nodded, and soon, Eriol, Harry, Ron, and the other Weasleys had arrived. Hermione didn't bother to say hi to Ron. She smiled at Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny knowing Ron wouldn't even look at her.  
  
"It's nearly 11. We should go get our seats," Harry suggested. They went in one by one, first was Percy to show everyone else how to do it. The Weasley twins followed. Then Li and of course, Meiling. Everyone else went in (I don't think you need to know the order) as they arrived exactly a minute before the train left.  
  
"Quickly, quickly now. We wouldn't want to miss the train," Hermione said rushing her friends. They all took seats in two rooms since they all wouldn't fit in one. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Sakura, and Tomoyo were in one room. Hermione, a grumpy Li, Meiling, Eriol, Fred, and George were in the other.  
  
"Oh god, look who's coming," Ron whispered to Harry. They looked to the right and surely, it was Malfoy.  
  
"You boys wouldn't mind if I sat here would you? There happens to be no other seats in the train," Malfoy smirked. Ron glared at him.  
  
"All full. Sorry, Malfoy. And don't think about the one the other new kids are in. That's full too. But I think there is a seat right between Crabbe and Goyle with your name plastered on it," Ron grinned. Malfoy gave Ron a death glare.  
  
"Well, that's sure showing your kind side to a fellow new comer," Malfoy stated and marched off. Ron sniggered.  
  
"Ron, that is no way to treat a fellow student. I'm afraid I'll have to- ..." Percy started looking up from his book.  
  
"Take points off of Gryffindor? Relax Percy. School hasn't even started yet. Being a prefect doesn't make you being a boss of the whole school," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs?" Sakura said changing the conversation. She was staring at the vending machine, which was containing the most popular item, Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"They're not really frogs," Harry said quickly with a chuckle. "I thought that too the first time I came. But it's just-..." Harry said getting interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Just chocolate. They have cool wizard cards in them too. You want one? I could go buy one for you," Ron smiled friendly at her.  
  
"Um...I'd love to try one. But I have money, I can buy my own things," Sakura suggested trying not to be rude.  
  
"No really, I can-..." Ron said.  
  
"Me too, I have a lot of money too," Harry added. Ginny has this unusual jealous look on her face as if she was going to pounce on Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione listened to her two best friends giving themselves in for, in her opinion, a foolish girl. She sighed. "Would any of you like some snacks? There is a lovely vending machine over there," she pointed out.  
  
"Oh yummy! Let's get some snacks, Li!" Meiling said pulling Li who looked like he wanted to go home.  
  
"No thanks, we're not hungry," George said. He turned back to what he and Fred were hiding in their trunks. Hermione got a closer look and saw them to be firecrackers. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Eriol was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am Eriol, and I appreciate the concern but I'm not hungry," he said before looking back out the window. Hermione sighed again. She was starting to think of some people who wouldn't like Sakura. Surely, one that did come in mind was Malfoy but it was too obvious he liked her. She doze off into a slumber being as upset as she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, Harry...I think...I think Herm is mad at us," Ron said a little ashamed.  
  
"I...I think you're right, Ron," Harry said also ashamed of himself.  
  
"She really cares for you two," Sakura smiled.  
  
"And a juicy love triangle blooms! Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed from behind her camera.  
  
"Kawaii? What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's-..." Tomoyo started before getting her mouth covered by Sakura.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all," Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I think we better get our stuff ready. The train is about to come to a stop," Harry noted. Ron nodded.  
  
"Need any help, Sakura?" Ron asked being a gentleman that he never was. Sakura couldn't tell if they fancied her or they just thought she was weak.  
  
"I've got it, arigatou," she smiled getting her things. Tomoyo put her camera away, also starting to get her things. The train came to a screeching stop.  
  
"I'd like help, Harry," Ginny said getting her stuff with a smile.  
  
"Did you say something, Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny had these piercing eyes on now. She was mad and upset.  
  
"I'll help," Percy said after getting his stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, wake up," a voice said shaking her a little.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, did we get there already?" she asked. Li nodded.  
  
"Better get your stuff," Li smiled helping her with her trunk. Meiling was red, very tomatoish red.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "Better get yours too. Train only gives people five minutes to get there stuff and get out," she giggled. They pulled their stuff out. Fred and George first; they were trying to hide their explosives. Everyone else followed them and left their stuff to be taken into their rooms. Then, they all headed to the Great Hall for the sorting to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ok, I'm not in a good mood anymore. How many fricken times do I have to say before this gets through of everyone's thick skulls??? I like Hermione. She's a kewl character. I'm NOT going to make her kill Sakura And if you must know, they're going to be friends, good friends by the end of this fanfic! Geezes Christ, how thick is everyone???  
  
Yami: Don't mind her. But...I would be angry too. She DID warn people not to flame her...but she doesn't have the right to shout at others and insult her readers either, ne? If only Inuyasha and Yuu were here... -.-;;  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -sigh- Yami's right for once. I'm sorry to my loyal readers who DON'T flame me. I'm in a bad mood...to avoid anymore flames, I'm going to put which couples are going to end up unless I get a request not to. Please R+R! No flames! They'll just get deleted. Yami, do the honors. I'm going to go get an aspirin for my fricken headache.  
  
Yami: Really? Yay! Next chapter will most likely be called: Houses of the CCS unless there is more to the chapter. 


	6. Houses of the CCS & Partnering up

KawaiiDragon82: No, Tomoki, Kouji person, it wasn't you who flamed me. It was this other person who I deleted just because of the way I was making Hermione act. But I like Hermione. She's one of my fave characters. Why the bloody hell...oh never mind. Take over, Yami.  
  
Yami: What else IS there to say?  
  
KawaiiDragon82:...Hmm...you're right. ^_^  
  
Yami: Why you... -.-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention! May I have your attention?" Professor McGonagall cried through the loud chattering of everyone. The voices suddenly quieted. "May I introduce, the Sorting Hat," she smiled seating the hat down on a stool. It started magically singing.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands for I'm a Thinking Cap!" it sang. Everyone clapped as the hat took a bow.  
  
"We have new students who won't be joining the first years. They will be joining in with the rest of the fourth years," McGonagall announced. Everyone could here Harry and Ron cheering knowing who they were cheering for. You could hear Malfoy cheering too, unusually. This weird behavior was confusing everyone. "We shall sort them first for specific reasons," McGonagall said. "First, Tomoyo Daidouji," McGonagall called. Tomoyo nervously crept up on the spotlight. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and everyone waited patiently.  
  
"RavenClaw!" the hat shouted. Tomoyo was as shocked as anyone else. She didn't expect her to go into RavenClaw. The RavenClaw table cheered as Tomoyo walked over to the table.  
  
"Next, Eriol Hi-..." McGonagall started but Eriol was already on the stage. Li had pushed him on. The Sorting Hat was then placed on Eriol's head.  
  
"RavenClaw!" the hat shouted after a few minutes. The RavenClaw table cheered as Eriol walked down, mysteriously.  
  
"Now, we have...Sakura Kinomoto," McGonagall said. Ron and Harry cheered loudly. Then as soon as Sakura showed up, suddenly, everyone else was cheering loudly too. This was starting to get on Hermione's nerves.  
  
"What could have happened?" Hermione asked herself. The hat was placed on Sakura. For her, it was taking a century.  
  
"HufflePuff!" the hat screeched. Harry and Ron looked disappointed. Not to mention Malfoy. But the guys in HufflePuff were cheering wildly.  
  
"Next, Syaoran Li," McGonagall said placing the hat on his hat. This one was easy for the hat to decide.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it screeched. Ron did not look the slightest bit happy as Li made his way over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"And last but not least, Meiling Rae," McGonagall said. The hat fitted over Meiling's head, and she was easily to decide also.  
  
"Slytherin!" it screamed. Meiling smiled and raced over to sit down.  
  
"All the fourth years have been sorted. Now on to the first years," McGonagall said. As those first years were sorted, Harry and Ron went into a conversation.  
  
"It's too bad that Sakura girl wasn't in our house," Harry shrugged. Ron nodded in agreement as he watched two guys from HufflePuff trying to flirt with her.  
  
"I just want to let you guys know, Sakura's mine. So keep your hands off her," Li glared at Harry and Ron. He than went to sit next to Hermione and was talking to her. She was obviously bored of hearing Sakura's name fifty thousand times. "You ok? I don't see why you hang out with those guys. That Harry guy is nice but Ron?" Li asked Hermione.  
  
"Th-they're my friends," Hermione said. Those words didn't seem to make sense to her anymore. "I know I shouldn't be mad at Sakura. She's a very nice girl. I can see why she made HufflePuff," Hermione smiled weakly. Li nodded.  
  
"They're just thick headed. They'll realize that their friendship with you is more important than any girl in the world," Li said trying to cheer her up. "Gah! What am I doing? I'm not usually this nice to anybody!" Li said in his head, freaking out.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked looking at the freaked out expression on his face. Li nodded and was going to start speaking again when Hermione hushed him. "Professor Dumbledore is speaking!" she said. Li nodded again. There was so much he needed to learn.  
  
"On behalf of all the new and returning students, I'd like to present everyone with an extraordinary meal," Dumbledore smiled. Everyone cheered. "Nitwit blubber oddment tweak!" he said as food appeared on the tables.  
  
"Oh wow, this is a good spell," Tomoyo said grabbing some food. She placed some on her plate and looked over at Eriol. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked him. He didn't have a single piece of food on his plate.  
  
"No," he replied merely.  
  
"Oh, you. You're going to starve yourself," Tomoyo said giving him questional look. She smiled and started piling food on Eriol's plate.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing?" Eriol asked shocked as his glasses nearly fell of his face. He sweatdropped, and let Tomoyo pile miles of food after food on his plate. He was sure to gain 10 pounds after this meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the wondrous meal, everyone started heading back to their common rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hold up, sorry for interrupting the story but I feel there are some things that need to be set straight.  
  
#1: Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi: You didn't flame me. This other person who I deleted the flame did.  
  
#2: Thank you for those reassuring me. You don't know how much it means. ^_^  
  
#3: I didn't want to mention the couples but I guess I kind of have to. It'll be at the end of this chapter.  
  
#4: I'm guessing I'll make Sakura and Hermione friends in the next chapter or maybe even this chapter. I see everyone's getting restless. Heh  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Back to the story now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione plopped down on her bed, feeling absolutely tired. She gave a yawn as she felt like she was going to fall asleep. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room. Li was just looking out the window, wishing Sakura, Tomoyo, or Eriol were with him...even Meiling was fine to him!  
  
Down in HufflePuff, Sakura was in her room. She had been avoiding HufflePuff guys the entire evening. She let out a breath of relief as she slouched down onto her bed.  
  
In Slytherin, Meiling was trying to make new friends. But they all found her annoying like anyone else would have. Draco was especially irritated.  
  
Onto RavenClaw, Tomoyo, with nothing else to do was filming the RavenClaw common room. Her camera came to a stop in front of Eriol. "Are you going to be twiddling your thumbs the whole time or would you mind if I tape you? Sakura's not here," Tomoyo said sadly. Eriol shrugged.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"Anything besides twiddling your thumb," Tomoyo said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The very next day, Gryffindor and HufflePuff were having Potions together. "Attention! Attention please," Professor Snape's voice echoed the room. "Today, we will be doing a partner project," Snape continued. Everyone cheered and started looking for someone to be paired with. "But!...I...will choose your partners," Snape said, his grin getting wider. Harry groaned. If this were Gryffindor and Slytherin, he'd probably be teamed up with Malfoy or Crabbe or Goyle. Thank God it wasn't. "First, we're going to read instructions for the potion. Everyone will be doing a different potion so I suggest you get your textbooks out and study because you won't get to use your textbooks for the potion. It'll be out of pure memory," Snape said, grinning evilly. Everyone groaned and slowly got their textbooks. Hermione, on the other hand, was zipping through the book like usually self.  
  
"The partnering will begin in a few minutes," Snape said, only giving them a few minutes to study the whole textbook. Right now, they were all praying to be partnered with Hermione so they could get a good grade.  
  
"Potter..." Snape said looking very mischievous. "You and...Filch-Fletchly are partners," Snape said. Harry let out a breath of relief. It wasn't as bad as what he thought it would be though he would rather get paired with Ron.  
  
"Weasley... you're partner will be...Ms. Kino-..." Snape started. Ron grinned. "No...I don't normally pair up people from the same house but I think you and Li will work fine together," Snape smiled. The grin from Ron's face faded.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes...now we have...Ms. Granger. Why don't you work with, Ms. Kinomoto?" Snape asked. Every guy groaned. In their opinion, Hermione was lucky to be working with Sakura. Snape continued to pair people off the way nobody liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Well, you'll see how Sakura and Hermione work together in the next chapter. Now for the couples...oh god, kuso notecards. Yami, please. And by the way, if anyone doesn't want to find out the couples, please, don't read it then.  
  
Yami: -smiles- My pleasure! Couples: Ron & Hermione, Harry & Ginny, Li & Sakura (maybe a little Li & Meiling, not sure yet), and Eriol & Tomoyo. But those are the for sure couples at the end of the story. During the story as you can already tell, there is Harry & Sakura, Ron & Sakura, Li & Hermione, Li & Meiling, and Eriol & Tomoyo. These are the crushes kind of...not making them the official couples. What I mean to say is that in some of your perspectives, it LOOKS like that but it WILL NOT be like that ok?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Happy now? Will everyone stop there whining now?  
  
Yami: Don't mind her, she's still in a bad mood.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -sigh- He's right. But hey, if I missed anybody, tell me. For now, those will be the couples. Let me be while I go get an aspirin now. 


	7. Friendship Forming, Quidditch match

KawaiiDragon82: Your welcome for telling people the couples. Now I must say once again: If you don't like it, don't read it. It's only common sense. I mean who goes around reading stuff they don't like and flaming when they could be looking for stuff they do like?  
  
Yami: You got a point...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Don't I always? -grins-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura smiled at Hermione. "I've heard you're the best student in Hogwarts. I'm not half as good as that back home," Sakura giggled. Hermione nodded.  
  
"But you will try to help right?" Hermione asked. "It's easy really. You're not in Gryffindor so Snape won't give you a hard time," Hermione laughed. "But it is a sinch so don't worry," Hermione added. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Ms. Kinomoto...your potion will be...the Polyjuice potion," Snape smiled wickedly. That potion was in he restricted area of the library so he was sure they wouldn't know.  
  
"That's funny...I don't recall that one being in the book," Sakura said.  
  
"That's because it wasn't," Hermione whispered. Sakura let out a gasp.  
  
"B-b-but...how do we make it if it's not in the book?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said remembering back to the second year of Hogwarts. "I know it," she said.  
  
"But...how...did...you...?" Sakura asked really confused. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, Ron, Harry, and I had to use this once so we just used a thick teacher to sign us permission for using the restricted book," Hermione explained. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Wow, that must have been amazing!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks, now let's get started," Hermione said. She quickly conjured up a potion, which happened to be the perfect one for the Polyjuice potion.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Sakura blinked. "I wish I could have helped," she said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It was nothing...so how do you like it here in Hogwarts so far?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's wonderful...of course, I don't know why I'm getting so much attention. I'd rather have less attention," she added.  
  
"That's fantastic if you're already popular here...I just had high hopes that...R-..." Hermione started. Before she could finish, there was a loud kaboom from the table behind the two.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked whipping her head to look behind her. Hermione quickly turned around too.  
  
"I told you we should have added snail's slime not lion's breath!" Li growled.  
  
"You said that? I said we should have added zebra's tooth not snail's slime!" Ron hissed back. The two continued to bicker as Snape smiled wickedly, deducting 20 points. Hermione groaned.  
  
"He always deduct points off Gryffindor for the slightest reason," Hermione whispered. Sakura nodded.  
  
"But he can't for this because we've made it perfect. Mind me, you've made it perfect. I mean if you made it, then it must be perfect," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ah...Miss Granger...Miss Kinomoto...have you concocted up the Polyjuice potion yet?" Snape asked grinning maliciously. Sakura gulped a little nervous. Now she knew why everyone except Slytherin was afraid of Snape. Hermione nodded and let Snape test it out of Neville.  
  
"No, sir! Please! Don't!" Neville said as scared as ever.  
  
"Come now, if Miss Granger did everything right, then this should turn out fine," Snape said. He :ahem: 'knew' that Herrmione couldn't have made it right since the recipe wasn't in the book. He, of course, didn't know that she had made it in her second year. Snape pulled a few strands of Harry's hair and dropped it into the sizzling potion. Neville tried to restrain as Snape forced the disgusting potion down his throat. Neville looked like he was going to gag when he had swallowed it. Then, he started morphing into Harry's form a few seconds later. Snape scowled as Hermione has made the potion correctly.  
  
"Don't worry, Neville, you'll be looking like yourself again in one hour," Hermione whispered to him. "So...?" she asked Snape anxiously.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said with a smile. Hermione felt as if she just died.  
  
"Wh-wh-what???" she asked.  
  
"Professor...the potion came out correctly? Why did you take points off?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's exactly the reason. The potion was not in the book-..." Snape started.  
  
"So you were trying to wrong Hermione!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Cool it, Weasley. One more warning and you'll be getting a ticket into detention," Snape glared. Ron sank deep into his seat. "Now as I was saying, the potion was not in the book. Therefore, you must have snuck it out of the restricted section of the library. Is that correct, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.  
  
"No! I would never! If I've gotten something out of it, I would have at least asked a teacher. And what professor would allow me to find a book on restricted potions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She could have guessed, professor," said Li.  
  
"Silence! Anyone else want to argue and they'll get fifty points off taken off their house team! This includes HufflePuff!" Snape said. Hermione sank into her seat.  
  
"That Snape...bloody hell, he always picks on Ron, Harry, and me," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I hear there's a Quidditch match going on this afternoon, and though I don't know what Quidditch is, I'm sure it'll be very interesting," Sakura smiled. Hermione smiled back and started going into a detailed explanation about Quidditch, which Sakura found fascinating. Ron and Li were having a hard time, and Harry and his partner passed...passed but not with a good grade as figured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry bit his lower lip nervously. He couldn't help but worry about the match. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin...though everyone knew Malfoy sucked at being Seeker, he knew that Malfoy had about just as good as a broom that Harry had. "Don't worry Harry, Malfoy sucks even with a good broom," Ron said supporting. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You better shut that trap of yours because you're not going to win this time, Potter," Malfoy stood grinning at the door.  
  
"Malfoy! Wh-what are you doing here??? This is the Gryffindor locker room!!!" Harry shouted enraged.  
  
"Oh is it? Rubbish, I came here to say make your will, Potter. You are expected to be beaten badly...today!" Malfoy sneered at him and left laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to psyc you out," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I guess it's c'est le vie all over again is it? He always tries to take me out of the running no matter what the matter is...unless it's detention or expulsion," Harry joined in.  
  
"Potter, let's go, you wouldn't want to keep the crowd waiting would you?" Madam Hooch said peaking into the room. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll go watch from the seats," Ron said and left as Harry grabbed his broom and raced out into the Quidditch field. Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach but not succeeding very much. He looked out into the audience and saw Ron and Hermione cheering. They looked a little embarrassed. Ginny was sitting next to them with a sign that read 'Harry is #1!!!' and a heart all around the poster. He sweatdropped and waited for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle.  
  
"3...2...1....go!" she shouted as everyone bolted up into the air. Harry, having the Firebolt, was going up faster then anyone else. Malfoy eventually caught up with him and started screaming insults.  
  
"Potter, that ruddy broom of yours will get you no where," he screamed even though he knew the Firebolt was the fastest, even faster than his broom, the Nimbus Two Thousand and One.  
  
"I got up higher and faster than you didn't I?" Harry grinned and shot up higher and faster trying to avoid Malfoy. He knew Malfoy was at his tail but he would just lead Malfoy on thinking that the Snitch was in a different direction until he really saw the Snitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kami (God), that looks abunai (dangerous)," Sakura gulped as she gawked at the flying brooms.  
  
"Oh kudasai, it's not really dangerous or they'd cancel the game and wouldn't have it in the first place," Meilnig responded.  
  
"Well Meiling's right but yeah it is pretty dangerous to be truthful," Hermione noted. They all hadn't taken their eyes off the flying brooms or Harry to be exact.  
  
"Oh! Harry has to beat that evil Malfoy," Ginny squealed holding her sign higher.  
  
"Oh Ginny, please. Put down that bloody poster! Harry is too busy trying to look for the Snitch to be looking at fan posters," Ron sighed. Ginny just ignored her brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ok, next chappie will probably be called: Result of the Quidditch match  
  
Yami: What's Quidditch again?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -smack- Yami, you don't know anything! Quidditch is a game with Daniel Radcliffe as the Seeker! -drool- Oh! Daniel is so kawaii!  
  
Yami: -grumble- I remember a time where she use to droll over me...but no! She has to go with an alive person!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ignore Yami. He's a little upset because Daniel Radcliffe is getting more attention then he is. Please R+R and thanks for reading my fanfic! I 'preciate it! Now...-goes to go kiss her Daniel Radcliffe poster- 


	8. A visit to Hagrid

KawaiiDragon82: Wow...first time at writing a Quidditch match...you know what, Yami?  
  
Yami: -mumbles- What?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -sighs- I can't believe I'm saying this but...I miss Inuyasha and Yuu...  
  
Yami: -shouts at the sky- I told you guys she'd miss you sooner or later. It's safe to come down now!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Wha...?  
  
Inuyasha: Well about time! I didn't know if I'd make it any longer!  
  
Yuu: It's not like it's luxury up there! -huff-  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yuu? Inuyasha? WAI!!! -glomps both of them-  
  
Yami: -sweatdrop- And we now continue the fanfic...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry continued to lead Malfoy thinking that the Snitch was nearby as the crowd watched anxiously. "You'll never get that Snitch as long as I'm around, Potter!" Malfoy shouted trying to keep up with Harry. Harry grinned and accelerated up higher causing Malfoy to slip behind. Suddenly, Harry noticed a gold thing flying around, zooming past him. It flew near the crowd, and that was just where Harry was flying. He was inches away from the Snitch, trying to keep up and reached a hand out. Malfoy had now caught up with Harry, flying directly left of him also trying for the Snitch. He was shoving Harry every few seconds, and Harry shoved him back.  
  
The crowd let out many gasps. They were now on there feet. The score was tied 50-50. Oliver had a fist clenched; the game around them had completely stopped as everyone was watching Harry and Malfoy. The only movements on the field were the slight dodging of the Bludger. The Beaters were also flying, flying around the Seekers to protect them from any Bludgers. Malfoy pushed Harry hard...hard enough for anyone to fall off. As Harry came tumbling down to the ground, Malfoy grinned nastily. He reached out for the Snitch but...the Snitch! It was gone!  
  
"Bloody hell..." Malfoy said confused. His broom came to a screeching halt, and he looked down. Harry was lying on the ground and in his hand was the golden Snitch. The Gryffindor, HufflePuff, and RavenClaw part of the audience burst into claps and cheers. A whole swarm of people came running to lift Harry up, with Ron and Hermione leading. Behind them were Sakura, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Li. Harry couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a bad feeling when you beat your rival at something they suck at and something you're excellent at. Malfoy gave Harry a glare that could kill as the crowd carrying Harry marched him towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nearly midnight when everyone had settled down. Harry was in the Gryffindor common room with his friends; Ron to his left, Hermione to the right, and Li to the right of her. "Harry, how did you manage to pull it off?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Malfoy shoved me at the moment the Snitch was in my hand so I guess you can thank him for not shoving a second earlier," Harry laughed. "Do you think Sakura was impressed?" Harry asked. "I mean...Sakura...Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol?" Harry added quickly. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Probably, it was their first Quidditch match they've ever seen," Ron replied. Hermione was partly listening to their conversation and partly studying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting on a sofa, tired. Justin was telling her about his 'daring' adventure to the Muggle mall. Being a Muggle, it didn't fascinate her much. "Hey Sakura, we're going to go meet Harry in the Great Hall, would you like to come?" Hannah asked. Hannah and her friends had set up an interview for the school newspaper. Hannah was the editor for the newspaper. All the professors had finally agreed on a newspaper but this would be slightly different from the Muggle newspaper; the owls would deliver them. Sakura nodded, anxious to stop listening to Justin's mall story.  
  
"And I saw this giant teddy bear and-...hey! Where are you going, Sakura?" Justin asked finally getting off his story.  
  
"Err...Hannah invited me to go interview Harry with her," Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, can I come?" Justin asked half-hopeful.  
  
"NO!" Hannah screamed almost immediately. Justin's head sank. Then he headed off looking for another girl to flirt with and amuse with his Muggle mall scary story. Hannah, Sakura, and the other HufflePuff girls headed off to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Li were already there.  
  
"Sakura! Konbanwa (Good evening)," Li said blushing. He was startled that she'd be here.  
  
"Hi Li! Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry," she smiled. She ran over to them with the rest of the HufflePuff girls.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Potter...err...can I call you Harry?" Hannah asked blushing.  
  
"Sure," Harry shrugged. Some girls squealed.  
  
"Ok then Harry," Hannah said a little dreamily. "How does it feel to beat the tough Draco Malfoy?" Hannah asked obviously starting the interview. Harry answered, a little embarrassed that he was getting a lot of attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour or so of questions, they were finally finished. "Thanks Harry! Be sure to read your interview on the Hogwarts newspaper!" Hannah smiled and waved. "Come on Sakura, we better head back," Hannah called. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ja ne Li! Bye Hermione, Ron, Harry!" she called and left with Hannah and her newspapering friends. Harry's shoulders drooped. He was hoping to have time to talk to Sakura.  
  
"Wow, that was interesting," Ron blinked. "An interview for a Quidditch game...not that it's bad or anything. I just mean that...oh never mind! That was an awesome game! Especially the part where you beat the crap out of Malfoy!" Ron said. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yeah...so when's dinner? Quidditch works out an appetite," Harry said.  
  
"In approximately one hours, twenty-three minutes, and five...no wait...four seconds," Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Clock," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione glared at Ron, not bothering to waste her breath on him.  
  
"So then should we head back to the Gryffindor common room?" Li asked.  
  
"Nah, let's go visit Hagrid," Harry said.  
  
"Who...? Oh you mean that giant!" Li said remembering about his tour guide who helped them get into Diagon Alley. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen Hagrid in a while," Ron said. Hermione agreed. "So it's off to see Hagrid it is!" Ron said excitedly. They all walked down there together. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called.  
  
"Ello 'Arry! Come in! Come in!" Hagrid beamed at them. "What are ya doin' visitn' down here? It's almost time fer dinner!" Hagrid said.  
  
"We wanted to visit you, Hagrid. We haven't seen you since the first day of school," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ah, ain't the awful sweet of yer," he said wiping a tear. "So what's been happening? "'Arry, I saw your game. It was amazin'! How you beat Malfoy like that! How I'd pay handfuls of Galleons for a picture of Malfoy's shocked face!" Hagrid said chuckling. Harry opened his mouth to talk but there was a knock on the door. Hagrid, just as curious as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Li, wondered who it was. "Who's there?" Hagrid called getting up towards the door.  
  
"Uhm, it's us new students," came a very delicate voice.  
  
"It's ok, it's only Tomoyo," Li said. Hagrid nodded and opened the door.  
  
"Welcome new kids. I'm Hagrid, and I'm sure yeh know Li already right? Probably Harry, Ron, and Hermione too," Hagrid said. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol was behind her, as usual, silent. Tomoyo nodded and smiled.  
  
"Li, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same," Li said.  
  
"Oh well, Eriol and I wanted to see the beautiful gardens but we got lost so we wound up here," she smiled. "And you...?" she asked.  
  
"I was following them," Li said pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hagrid looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh meh goodness, it's almost dinnertime, and I don't think Professor McGonagall would be pleased to not see you at the Great Hall," Hagrid said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's all walk back together," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah, so we won't get lost again," Tomoyo giggled. All six of them started walking back as Hagrid waved good-bye.  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" Ron called. Everyone else did too except Eriol. Hagrid waved.  
  
"Oh wait! I-...oh dang it. I fergot ta tell 'em about the good news..." Hagrid said. "Ah well, they'll find out in the Great Hall," he said. He walked back inside his hut to feed Fang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: There, thanks for doing most of it Yam-kins ^_^  
  
Yami: No problem...you were paying too much attention to your OTHER bishies...-grumbles-  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ah...I'm sorry Yami. -glomps him- Happy?  
  
Yami: -sweatdrops and blushes- Aw well.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hehe...I'm starting to think I need a HP bishie...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?! Another??? But you already have a Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, and Marmalade Boy bishie...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: So??? Oh well...I'll think about it! Thanks for reading my fanfic! 


	9. Accusation

KawaiiDragon82: Ah...now for the good news...you'll find out if ya keep reading. ^_^ hehe...anyways, should I get another bishie?  
  
Inuyasha: NO  
  
Yuu: NO  
  
Yami: NO  
  
KawaiiDragon82: You're right...but it's not like I ever listen to you guys. =P I still haven't decided yet though...oh well...continue with the fanfic and please R+R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling walked into the Great Hall taking their seats at their own table. There was a lot of chatter going around until the headmaster himself, Dumbledore, stood up trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I trust everyone is having a good time back at Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke. He paused as if forgetting what he was going to say. "I'd like to personally welcome all the first years and other new students," he beamed at the crowd. There was applause. "I'd like also welcome back an old former student who will be teaching here and has before," Dumbledore said. Harry stood silent with the rest of the crowd. "Please welcome back Professor Remus Lupin," he smiled. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were clapping louder than anyone else. Harry grinned as he saw the scowling expression on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Thank you, headmaster," Remus nodded and walked into the Great Hall hearing some gasps and some cheering. Most were talking about how he was a werewolf. Harry, of course, was the most excited.  
  
"Who?" Li asked confused.  
  
"Oh, he's an old professor, the best one of them all for Dark Arts except- ..." Hermione started.  
  
"Oh don't get me started! Lockhart was a terrible Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Hermione!" Ron said a little irritated.  
  
"Not true! He was wonderful! If you hadn't smacked him on the head with a rock-..." Hermione started.  
  
"Me??? That stupid git was already losing his memory! Don't blame me! Personally, I reckon he was a squib," Ron said. He heard all these gasps come from Hermione.  
  
"How dare you! He was wonderful! A better wizard than you'll ever be Ronald Weasley!" Hermione glared. Expecting Ron to go angry and rigid, Hermione kept on glaring. But to her surprise, Ron was blushing.  
  
"I told you...not to call me that in public..." Ron hissed. Hermione couldn't help but giggle even though she was still mad at Ron's Lockhart remark.  
  
"What? You mean Ronald Weasley?" she said a little more loudly. Ron could see Li laughing his head off from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hermione, stop it!" he said looking down, red. Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence.  
  
"After the wondrous meal, Professor Lupin would like to speak to one of his favorite students," Dumbledore said. His eyes had a glint of sparkle in it; he was looking exactly at Harry. Harry nodded saying he understood. Everyone ate their meal chatting away. For Ron and Hermione, they were playfully bickering. Harry was still thinking about Lupin, every once in a while, his thoughts trailed to Sakura...her beautiful emerald eyes...her rosy red lips...her cute chocolate hair...who couldn't help liking her? He remembered when he liked Cho...she was nice and pretty...even now, Harry still had a little crush on Cho.  
  
"Hey Ron," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Even though Harry wasn't in Ron and Hermione's conversation, the voice had gotten his attention.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked a little annoyed. He was starting to like arguing with Hermione.  
  
"It's Ginny, she hasn't been seen all day since the Quidditch match," Fred answered.  
  
"It's probably because...wait, what did happen?" Ron said. His head snapped as he realized she could be in danger.  
  
"I'll go check the Gryffindor common room," Harry said grinning at Ron. "I wouldn't want to you to leave you precious conversation with your girlfriend," he said practically laughing his head off. Fred and George, who has over heard, let out a big laugh and started telling everyone in the Gryffindor table that Hermione was Ron's girlfriend.  
  
"No it's not-...George! Fred! You didn't-...she's not-...wait, you didn't- ..." Ron said trying to stop all the gasps. Hermione personally found it funny and very entertaining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry snuck out of the Great Hall quietly. He had a close encounter as Filch almost caught him. "Pig's snout," he muttered to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be eating your dinner?" she asked Harry annoyed as she opened for Harry to get inside. Harry just ignored her and crept inside.  
  
"Ginny? Gin?" he called whispering. He heard a stifled cry. "Ginny? Is that you?" Harry repeated. He walked inside and bit his lip. There was nobody in the common room but there was somebody inside the Gryffindor rooms...and whoever it was, they were in...the girl's dormitory. He looked back at the abandoned room to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, to the stairs of the girl's dormitory. He gulped but just nodded. "Whoever it is, they're in trouble or hurt," he said. "It's for the best Harry," he told himself and quickly snuck into the girl's dormitory. After stepping in, he saw it was Ginny with the flaring red hair. "Ginny!" he called relieved. Ginny looked up with a tear-stained face and let out a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed seeing a boy inside the girl's dormitory. Harry plugged his ears and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Ginny! No-...shh! It's al...right! I-...I'm not going to harm you! I just need to talk to you! Shh! Ginny, no! There are people eating in the Great Hall! They'll hear!" he said trying to shush her up. After many more efforts, she finally settled down in soft sniffing sounds.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" she asked rather harshly. Harry flinched as he noticed the tone in her voice.  
  
"Well...you didn't come down to dinner...and I thought...maybe you were...harmed...or in danger," he said uneasily. Ginny brightened as she found out that he cared for her.  
  
"R-really?" she asked cheerful. Harry just nodded. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Dinner's almost over...everyone will be back up. Aren't you hungry?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Not much," she replied. "You still shouldn't be in here..." Ginny said, one eyebrow raised at him. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Harry asked with a pleading look on his face. It was Ginny's turn to giggle.  
  
"Oh course not," she said somewhat dreamily. Harry let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Thanks Gin-..." he stopped dead as he heard voices coming in. Ginny gulped.  
  
"Quick! Hide!" Ginny said stuffing him under her blanket. He barely hid under before Parvati and Lavender entered.  
  
"Ginny, we thought we heard something..." Parvati asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh...that was...just my family pet Erol...he...he found me inside here so I was just sending a letter back to my mum and closed the window...that's all," Ginny insisted. Lavender gave Ginny a curious look and shrugged.  
  
"Okay..." she said still suspicious. Harry muttered something as Ginny kicked him quite hard in the...erm...'place' by accident causing Harry to quiver biting his lip, trying not to scream.  
  
"Ginny?" Parvati asked turning around abruptly.  
  
"Uh...isn't it amazing how realistic chocolate frogs sound?" she lied holding out a chocolate frog. It stood in her palm and let out a croak. Lavender nodded slowly.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." she said. The two girls quickly headed out in a rush. Ginny could here them whisper 'pysco' and 'weirdo' as they left.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked quickly revealing the shaking boy under her blanket. Harry stood up slowly.  
  
"I've...I've felt better," he said still a little sore. Ginny let out a small giggle. "You..." she said stuffing his head in her blanket giving him a raspberry. For some reason, she wasn't so embarrassed as she usually was around him. Ginny heard footsteps and quickly turned around. It was too late to hide Harry. And to Ginny's horror, Hermione stood in the doorway, jaw hanging down.  
  
"H-Harry? G-Ginny?" Hermione said very shocked.  
  
"Her-Hermione! It...It's not like what it seems!" Harry said. Ginny was bright red. Hermione finally closed her hanging jaw.  
  
"D-Do you mind telling me what you've two exactly been up to? I'd hate to report this to Ron on the way I've exactly seen," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"NO! I mean...please no, Hermione. I swear, we weren't doing anything disgusting," Ginny said quickly. Hermione eyed her wearily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yow! Who woulda thought Harry and Ginny doing 'it'?  
  
Inuyasha: -.-;; You have the sickest mind!  
  
Yuu: Ah man! I can't believe you, Kawaii!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -snigger- Well, I guess they'll have to try very hard to convince Hermione that they weren't not up to no good...or simpler, they weren't doing anything nasty  
  
Yami: That sounds...easy...especially since his head was down and-...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: OOOKAY!!!! I think that's ENOUGH Yami! ^_^;; Thanks for reading...hope I didn't scare anyone. Please R+R! 


	10. Romance Sparks Part 1

KawaiiDragon82: Decided. No HP bishie...I think the readers will get too mad...had that happen before...anyways, I will try to do all the suggestions that you've asked for.  
  
Yami: Wow, are you in a good mood today or something...?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: No...actually the opposite. I'm feeling bloody bad so shut up and stop annoying me.  
  
Yuu: I see your point...O.o  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Didn't I just tell you to shut up???  
  
Inuyasha: -mutters- Shee-eesh!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -sigh- Don't let my mood stop you from reading! Please R+R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared at them oddly. "Then...what...were...you...doing?" she asked blankly.  
  
"We were..." Ginny started.  
  
"I was..." Harry also started but couldn't find himself to finish. Hermione continued to stare at them with her piercing gaze.  
  
"Yes...?" she asked.  
  
"Listen Hermione, it wasn't Ginny's fault...I came here by myself. She didn't force me here or anything," Harry said.  
  
"Well why did you go into the girl's dormitory?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I was looking for Ginny, and I heard crying in this room. Since nobody was in here, I decided to take a quick peak to see if everything was ok. Then I found Ginny," Harry explained.  
  
"It's not Harry's fault!" Ginny added. Hermione was giggling madly by now.  
  
"I'm not going to turn any of you to Ron," she finally said. "But however, I suggest you tell him. Or the next time I catch you in the girl's dormitory, Harry, I'll be sure to tell Ron," she said. Harry let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," he smiled. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now you better get out of here before everyone girl finds out that you're in here," she said shooing Harry out. Harry gave Ginny a heart-warming smile before leaving, and when I say heart-warming, I mean heart-warming. Or heart-melting. Ginny felt like her heart was going to melt. She looked back at Hermione after staring at where Harry last was for five minutes. Hermione still had a stern look on her face.  
  
"Ginny, I know you like Harry but...you can't be doing this," Hermione said calmly. Ginny frowned.  
  
"Doing what? I already told you! He was worried and decided to check up on me. It wasn't planned for him to go into the girl's dorm," she said an irritated look on her face. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I know but-...just...I don't want you to get in trouble by Ron. I'm trying to help you, Gin," she smiled. Ginny smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, but I know how to handle Ron after living with him for my entire life," she said with a slight giggle. Hermione nodded and left Ginny to be by herself. Ginny fluffed her pillow only to plop back down on it.  
  
"Harry..." was her last word or name before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up bright and early the next day for Quidditch practice. Everyone else had decided to watch Harry's practices and got up early too. Harry strode over to the field with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as his friends sat down on the audience seats. "Alright team, I'm mighty proud of you for winning the last game but if we want to sparkle the crowd more, we have to train harder and faster..." Oliver started. The words seemed to drown in Harry's head. He was practically half asleep.  
  
"What do you reckon Oliver's talking about down there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Probably his usual pep talk. I'm sure the whole team is use to it by now," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Oh geez, my class is in five minutes. I should go," Eriol said tugging on Tomoyo's arm. "Come on, Tomoyo. If we don't go, we'll be late," he said. Tomoyo nodded following after him.  
  
"I'll see you after Tranfiguration," Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Sakura nodded.  
  
"So how are you adjusting to this whole magical school thing?" Li asked a little red to Sakura. He was trying to think of something to talk about.  
  
"Alright, I guess. How about you, Li?" she asked kindly with a sweet smile.  
  
"Eh..." Li started turning a bright shade of red. "I'm fine. I still don't grasp the concept of Quidditch though," he said shakily.  
  
"There's not much to understand," Ron said harshly. "You throw a big red ball into one of three hoops on the other side and try to catch a golden flying thing," Ron explained. He knew they wouldn't understand what Quaffle or Snitch or Bludger was. "While avoiding a ball that flies towards anyone," he added.  
  
"Oh my..." Sakura said with a gasp. Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"Drat," she said, stomping a foot down. "Ron, we have our class soon too, we're working with Slytherin," Hermione said with a groan. Ron also groaned.  
  
"Alright, then see ya around," Li said to Sakura, still looking down. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'll tell Harry that you guys had your class," she added. "Bye Li," she called. "Bye Hermione! Bye Ron!" she waved.  
  
"What do we have now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Divination," Hermione said.  
  
"I thought you decided to quit that," Ron said confused. Hermione nodded then very slowly shook her head.  
  
"I did...but I thought if I took this class, it would look better on my grades," Hermione explained. Ron rolled his eyes. "You would too if you- ...oh wait...never mind," she said. "Hopefully, Harry's practice will lead until after Divination," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you know how Trelawney likes to pick on Harry," he snorted.  
  
"Eh...what's divination?" Li asked confused.  
  
"Oh, it's the study of predicting the future," Hermione replied.  
  
"A bunch of rubbish if you ask me," Ron muttered.  
  
"The only ones who really enjoy Divination are Parvati and Lavender," Hermione said. She let out a small cough. Ron knew how much she disliked them. They finally reached the Astronomy Tower where Divination was taking place.  
  
"Where do we go?" Li asked completely puzzled.  
  
"Trap door," Ron said. A trap door suddenly fell down with a rope ladder as everyone started climbing up. Some of the snobby people were apparating into the room while Trelawney wasn't watching...some snobby people like Malfoy.  
  
"I see some of us are taking the old fashion way," he sneered down at Ron, Hermione, and Li.  
  
"Oh you mean like Goyle and Crabbe?" Ron grinned menacingly at him. Malfoy looked further down and sure enough, there was Goyle and Crabbe trying to apparate but failing terribly. Malfoy glared at Ron and left.  
  
"Hurry up, you blubberheads," Malfoy commended to them.  
  
"We're trying, Draco!" Crabbe spluttered. Hermione giggled as she got up. Ron followed her, chuckling madly. Li couldn't help but stifle a laugh. As the rest of the class came in, Trelawney started speaking.  
  
"Where is the cursed boy?" she asked, eyes piercing.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" someone let out a scream. The class's attention turned to where the trapdoor was. Malfoy had tried to help his goons up but the weight shifted causing Goyle and Crabbe to pull Malfoy down.  
  
"Malfoy, explanation?" Professor Trelawney demanded.  
  
"Eh...my friends were trying to get up...I was helping...honestly," Malfoy said trying to put an innocent act on. Trelawney gave him a glare.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin," she said.  
  
"WHAT??? But why professor?" Malfoy bursted out.  
  
"For breaking school property," she said holding up the broken rope ladder. It couldn't hold both Goyle and Crabbe's weight so therefore it broke according to the rules of gravity. Malfoy was heard muttering to himself, walking to his seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry got off his Firebolt. "Sakura, Ginny, where's the others?" he asked noticing the now empty audience benches.  
  
"Eriol and Tomoyo had Tranfiguration," Ginny said.  
  
"And Hermione, Ron, and Li had Divination," Sakura finished.  
  
"Divi-...oh no," Harry groaned.  
  
"Madam Trelawney?" Ginny asked sympathetically. Harry could only nod. He didn't want to go to Divination where Trelawney would only give a false prediction about the future causing the whole class to gasp. "Maybe you can skip," Ginny grinned.  
  
"Skip? Oh you surely won't...how bad in Divination?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If I'd give it a rating from 1 to 100, 1 being the best, 100 being the worst, it's receive a 150," he groaned. "I'd like to skip, Gin. I'd really love it. But I can't...it would be...well to say it, breaking the rules," Harry said. Ginny opened her mouth to tell Harry that he has always broken the rules but Harry interrupted her before she started. "Don't get me wrong, it's in my nature to break the rules. I'd just like trying to not this year...after all my parent's has ever done...ever accomplish...it would be putting it all down the drain," Harry said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Then I suggest you walk slowly to class. Tell the sensei...I mean professor that you were worn out from Quidditch," Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll make sure to do that," he grinned at both of them and headed off.  
  
"Don't you have a class now?" Ginny asked Sakura.  
  
"Hmm...not yet...I have flying later with Slytherin," she noted.  
  
"Beware of Malfoy," Ginny muttered. "He's a rotten and nasty person," she added. Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
"I have a friend in Slytherin..." Sakura said thinking about Meiling. "Then again...I wouldn't call her a friend...she dislikes me a lot," Sakura sweatdropped. Ginny giggled.  
  
"I've got to get back to the common room to catch up on my homework," Ginny said. "I...fell asleep last night forgetting about it completely," Ginny said a little embarrassed. Sakura nodded and started off for the HufflePuff common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: This was suppose to be a romantic chapter...but I think I failed at that. ^_^;;  
  
Yami: Sure did.  
  
Yuu: Don't tempt her...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -glares at Yami- Thank you, Yuu.  
  
Inuyasha: So it had a little romance in it and that's it...what are gonna name this chapter?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Exactly what you thought of, Romance Sparks Part 1  
  
Yami: Eh -falls over anime style- -.-;; what kinda title is that???  
  
KawaiiDragon82: A good one, thank you very much! Humph! 


	11. Romance Sparks Part 2

TealDragoness: If you haven't read my other fanfics, you wouldn't know that I changed my identity ^_^;; Aw well, I'm sure everyone is restless from me not updating for a while...  
  
Yami: Damn right-  
  
TealDragoness: Put a lid on it Yami! This is a PG fanfic! No cussing sorry folks...^__^;;  
  
Yami: But PG is Parental Guidance so it should be ok  
  
Kurama: While those two have their argument about PG fanfics, continue the fanfic  
  
Kurama: Oro -___-;; And might I add, Miss TealDragoness's writing has changed quite a bit so if this chapter and the rest don't sound as...hyper as the other one's, it's because her writing changed drastically during the year... (Her writing is now lame and dramatic, not hyper or funny. TealDragoness: Kura-kun! Shut your trap! It's not that bad ^__^;;)  
  
Daisuke: Also, she can punctuate and has less spelling errors now =P  
  
~*~  
  
Harry entered the classroom as slowly as possible. Sighing, he awaited his 'fortune' told by Trelawney. Instead, he heard the shrill voices of Lavender and Parvati gasp. "Madam Trelawney was right!" he heard Parvati hiss to Lavender. Harry turned beet red from being stared at so long.  
  
"Is...something wrong?" Harry finally piped up.  
  
"Trelawney said you'd turn up bloody and late," Ron said quietly as Harry joined Ron's, Hermione's, and Li's table.  
  
"Bloody? What blood? Do you see any blood?" Harry practically yelled. Hermione hushed him down.  
  
"Harry! Quiet! Or Trelawney will probably predict something outrageous about you," Hermione murmured, hushing him down. She then pointed at Harry's arm.  
  
"A bludger touched my arm slightly! It's just a bloody bruise!" Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh just ignore her, Harry," Ron muttered from his sleeping. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry...did you ever tell Ron about yesterday...you know..." Hermione said with a serious tone. Ron's head snapped up.  
  
"Tell me what? What Harry?" Ron yelled. The class turned their heads in Ron's direction. "Tell me...if...you won your Quidditch game," Ron said quickly. Trelawney walked over to their table; with that angry expression, she looked like she had the last straw.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, does this look like Quidditch class to you?" Trelawney asked, angrily as Parvati and Lavender shook their heads.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were engaged in a deep conversation with Lavender and Parvati so I thought you wouldn't mind if I asked Harry a small question," Ron blubbered.  
  
"That is no excuse. Ten points from Gryffindor, and you'll be having detention," Trelawney huffed.  
  
"But madam Trelawney! It wasn't Ron's fault!" Li spoke up. Ron flinched. Why was Li defending him?  
  
"Excuse me sir? Do you want to have detention with Mr. Weasley?" Trelawney spat, still angered.  
  
"Well...he doesn't deserve it...if he has it, then I might as well too," Li argued. Hermione stood from her seat.  
  
"That's right...I'm going to detention too if those two are," she agreed.  
  
"And me too," Harry said. Trelawney looked furious.  
  
"Fine, then you all will have detention," Trelawney said, starting to walk back to the front of the classroom. Draco was sniggering.  
  
"That's not fair, Professor Trelawney. None of them deserve detention. I'm going to detention too," Dean said. Around the classroom, all the Gryffindors, with the exception of Lavender and Parvati, started standing up to Trelawney.  
  
"That is enough! Stop this chattering right now! I will go easy on you this time but don't expect me to next time Weasley. Weasley is free from his detention...and so are the rest of you scandals. May I remind you, the next word you speak without being called on will take 100 points from Gryffindor," Trelawney fumed at Ron. Ron beamed.  
  
"Blimey!" Ron whispered, surprised. "What in the name of God just happened? This will be the day I will remember at Hogwarts the most! The day Trelawney was defeated." Ron muttered, still shocked from excitement. Divination ended with Lavender and Parvati sobbing and the rest of the Gryffindors cheering. The Slytherins were also upset that all the Gryffindors lucked out of detention.  
  
What happened?" Sakura asked, noticing the crowds of happy Gryffindors and seething Slytherins. With her were Justin and some other Hufflepuffs who were following her.  
  
"Trelawney was defeated!" Ron cried. "Hoo boy! I will remember this day until the day I die!" Ron leaped for joy.  
  
"Which should be the next day of Divination...Trelawney was really mad at you, Ron," Hermione noted.  
  
"Trelawney Shmelawney. We'll just stand up to her again," Ron chuckled. Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Ron, I only stood up with you because you were actually innocent this time but if you start to take advantage of this, I won't. And Harry won't either...will you?" Hermione asked, facing Harry. Harry looked at Hermione, then Ron.  
  
"Of course he will! He's my friend!" Ron shouted.  
  
"He's my friend too!" Hermione shrieked back.  
  
"Uh..." Harry gulped, staring at his friends. They were fighting again...and as always, it wouldn't be very pretty.  
  
"Come now, let's stop the fighting. Let's go have lunch now," Sakura sweatdropped. The five started walking, Hermione and Ron not speaking.  
  
"Hey Li!" Ron called. Li turned around to face Ron. "Hey, why'd you defend me in class today?" Ron asked, confused. "I thought you always hated me," Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Well you are innocent," Li said, as a matter of fact.  
  
"But...you hate me..." Ron stated.  
  
"Have I ever said that?" Li asked, crossing his arms. Ron thought about it. To his surprise, it was no. He shook his head. "Well then I don't hate you," Li said, ending the conversation. He headed back up with Sakura, Harry, and Hermione. Ron stood there, bedazzled.  
  
"Ok..." Ron said to himself. He rushed back up with the others.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how was class?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine, I think Eriol is starting to get popular," Tomoyo giggled. "Odd, yes, but true," Tomoyo shrugged. Eriol frowned.  
  
"And how is that exactly odd?" Eriol asked, insulted. Tomoyo coughed.  
  
"It just is," she responded with a giggle, making Sakura laugh also. "It's only because he's studious," Tomoyo added. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well Hermione's studious but she isn't popular," Ron butted in.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, flushing. "I don't care if I'm popular or not...so Lavender and Parvati hate me...who really cares anyways?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh, Herm, I was just kidding," Ron smiled. Hermione looked down.  
  
"I know, Ron," Hermione responded. She still looked upset. Ron hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hermione! Please don't get mad at me! I'm sorry. I'm not popular either, there," Ron said. He felt really guilty.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine," Hermione giggled.  
  
"By the way Harry, what were you going to tell me?" Ron asked, remembering about what Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Erm...nothing..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said stubbornly. "If you won't tell him, I will," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"But-..." Harry started. He looked at the glued-on expression on Hermione's face. "Fine...later, I swear...I don't want to say it right now when the whole Great Hall could listen," Harry commented.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you until tomorrow," Hermione sighed, giving in. Hary let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," he said, thankful for her decision. Ron eyed them wearily but decided not to ask right now with Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, and Eriol here.  
  
"We have a free block next...maybe you could tell me then?" Ron asked. Harry merely shrugged and continued eating. So they finished lunch and headed for the common room. "It was nice talking to you again," Ron smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame we aren't all in the same houses," Harry added. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sakura was her friend...what was getting on her nerves, though, was the strange behavior of the guys.  
  
"Yeah, I wish so too. But I really have to go to Transfiguration now," Sakura waved, walking with Hannah.  
  
"Bye!" Harry, Ron, and Li called as she left.  
  
"You three can stop drooling now before you get dehydrated," Hermione sighed. "Harry, you should tell Ron now," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry looked at Li. "Um...could we have a moment or two?" he asked Li. Li nodded and sat down on one of the couches. Hermione sat down across from him to keep him company. Harry and Ron headed up to their room. "Before I tell you...you have to swear...on your life that you won't get mad...ok?" Harry asked, getting really tense.  
  
"I'm not making any promises, Harry," Ron crossed his arms. "After all, if you killed my family or something, how could I not get mad?" Ron asked, jokingly. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I didn't kill your family, Ron. I swear," Harry laughed. "But what I'm going to tell you, you have to let me finish before speaking ok?" Harry asked. Ron agreed to that. "Well...when Ginny couldn't be found yesterday, I did check in the common room and I found her...in the girl's dormitory- ..." Harry started, only to get interrupted.  
  
"You mean you went in the girl's dormitory???" Ron gasped. "What was it like? Is it true that the girl's put a curse to stop guys from entering it? Is it all pink and girly?" Ron asked, having all these theories about the girl's dormitory. Harry glared at him.  
  
"I did go in there but I didn't pay attention to those things. They didn't put a curse there or I wouldn't have been able to go in," Harry sighed. "So I did find Ginny I there...and Lavender and Parvati came in but luckily, your sister is really smart-..." Harry continued. Ron coughed.  
  
"Mhmm...smart...yeah sure..." came Ron's interruption.  
  
"Ron! I told you not to interrupt!" Harry yelled. Ron turned pink in the ears.  
  
"Oops...sorry Harry," Ron said quietly. Harry sighed.  
  
"As I was saying, Ginny hid me under the bed, and I was coughing from the dust. She kicked me in the groin to shut me up," Harry flushed. Ron started laughing hard.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" he fell over and continued laughing. Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for the laughing to stop.  
  
"And that's...the third time you interrupted," Harry shouted to get his attention. Ron wiped a tear away from his eye from laughing so hard.  
  
"Sorry Harry, continue," Ron choked.  
  
"And that worked because they left...Ginny was making sure I was ok. And this part, shut up and listen," Harry smiled, knowing Ron would disrupt him again. "Ginny stuffed my head in her covers just in a friendly way but you know...it doesn't look exactly...right. She gave me a raspberry, and Hermione walked in...so I wasn't doing anything to her! Just looking for her like I said I would," Harry said. Ron didn't look altered.  
  
"So...? That's it? That's all you were going to tell me?" Ron asked. "I personally liked the part where she kicked you in the crotch," Ron sniggered.  
  
~*~  
  
"So is Sakura your girlfriend back at home?" Hermione asked, hoping the answer was a yes. They seemed really cute together.  
  
"Um...kinda...we hung out a lot and she seemed to like me back. I'm sure it's obvious that I do like her. She doesn't really like Harry, Ron, or Draco in that way. She's just really polite," Li replied.  
  
"Well how do you know that she likes you then?" Hermione asked. Li shrugged.  
  
"I just...know. I can fell it," Li replied. He couldn't find any other way to put it. "But she told me that she knows that Harry, Ron, and Draco likes her...not to mention almost every other guy in our year. I asked her if she liked them, and she replied 'No not really, as friends, yes,' She won't tell them that though," Li explained. Hermione nodded. Hary and Ron came down from the common room with Ron chuckling and Harry flushing.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: How was that? ~^_^~  
  
Kurama: Excellent.  
  
Kenshin: Nice Miss TealDragoness  
  
Yami: *mutter* No comment  
  
TealDragoness: *snacks Yami on the head* Comment now!  
  
Yami: OW! That hurts! Fine, it sucked ok?  
  
TealDragoness: No! Not ok! Hmph, you big jerk! Well...now seemed like a perfect time to bring in my otha bishie ^__^  
  
Kai: Hey! What the hell am I doing here?  
  
TealDragoness: ^__________^ *hugglez Kai* Aww!!! So kawaii!!!!  
  
Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET THIS CRAZED WUSS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Romance Sparks Part 3

TealDragoness: *yawn* Early morning...-__-;; But anyways...14 days until my birthday!!! Yay~ I got two new bishies XD Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha and Haku from Naruto!  
  
Sasuke:...How the hell did I end up here...?  
  
Haku: Hey, I'm suppose to be dead, you know.  
  
TealDragoness: *mutters* Whiners...not even thankful...  
  
Kenshin: *whispers to Kurama* I think she might ditch us soon...  
  
Kurama: Good...  
  
Kai: Take me with you!!  
  
TealDragoness: You stupid good for nothing bishies! *kicks* Hmph, fine, on with the story! *jumps into group of bishies and one by one, starts tying each one up and sticking a sock in their mouth*  
  
~*~  
  
"You found that hilarious?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Quite frankly, yes," Ron chuckled.  
  
"So you found it interesting that your sister was on top of Harry...and Harry was in the girl's dorm...?" Hermione asked, making the question more detailed.  
  
"Harry explained everything," Ron said, an eye twitching of the idea. "Besides, it's not my life. If my sister wants to take advantage of Harry, I'll let her," Ron grinned.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted. Hermione muffled a giggle. "She wasn't...I...arg!!" Harry groaned. Li sat in the couch, watching the 'show' being performed.  
  
"So what do you think about Quidditch?" Hermione asked Li, trying to stop her giggling. Li shrugged.  
  
"It looks fun...but I probably wouldn't do so well since I've never uh.flown before..." Li said.  
  
"Well, you know, Harry could teach you. We're in free block right now so go ahead," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Great! I'll go too!" Ron smiled happily. Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"No...Ron...I'd like to talk to you...please..." Hermione pleaded. Ron glanced over at Harry who, in turn, shrugged and nodded as he walked off with Li.  
  
"What did you want to talk 'bout, Hermione?" Ron asked, plopping down in the couch next to her. Hermione bit her lower lip nervously.  
  
"Ron...be truthful, do you like Sakura?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well doesn't everybody? I mean she's a kind, great friend-..." Ron started.  
  
"I mean....do you like her in a..." Hermione said, trying to think of the right word to use. "In an affectionate, loving way? A crush..." Hermione finished with a deep sigh. Ron flinched.  
  
"How did you-..." Ron said, getting interrupted again.  
  
"Ron, everyone likes Sakura like that," Hermione said exasperated. "It's so obvious," Hermione said. Ron's eyes widened. "I mean the boys, git," Hermione sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh well...you probably won't believe me but I've gotten over her...I only like her for a week or two," Ron smiled at Hermione. "I knew all the guys liked her and it's kinda obvious she likes Li. Why did you want to know?" Ron smiled sincerely at Hermione, making her flush.  
  
"Well...you know...I wanted to warn you that she liked someone already, which you seemed to know, so you wouldn't get hurt," Hermione said, finding her shoes more interesting then Ron.  
  
"So...you were worried about me? What about Harry? He likes Sakura too," Ron said.  
  
"Well, Harry seemed to have gotten over it already...I mean with him sneaking into the girl's dorm like that," Hermione laughed. "Yes, I was worried about you, silly," Hermione smiled. "You're my fri-..." Hermione started, getting disrupted other than words...Ron's lips. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her's. This had taken Hermione by surprise...it felt all too weird. Ron cupped Hermione's face, tilting it up a little since she was sitting down and he was standing.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron trailed off, pulling back. His face instantly grew hot. "Hermione! I'm really sorry!" Ron said, realizing what he had just done. "I'm real-..." Ron said, trying to repeat his apologies. Hermione giggled.  
  
"So you do like me...in that way?" Hermione asked, looking unaffected. Ron's red face could only nod. "I...love you too," Hermione said, a tinge of pink, covering her cheeks. And once again, Ron leaned forward, touching her lips with his.  
  
~*~  
  
"You kissed?!?" Ginny shrieked, immediately after she found out. She was walking out of Astronomy, and Hermione had rushed over to her, trying to whisper her story.  
  
"Not so loud, Ginny!" Hermione said quieting her down. "I never though he actually liked me back..." Hermione said, looking like she would burst. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You really couldn't tell?" Ginny asked. "I'm just glad you two finally hooked up...it was getting annoying in the Burrow whenever you two would glance at each other constantly. And when your eyes met, you would both blush and look away!" Ginny said in a mocking tone.  
  
~*~  
  
"You kissed?!?" Harry cried, immediately after he found out. He was in the Quiditch pitch with Li when Ron rushed over to him, trying to whisper his story.  
  
"Not so loud, Harry!" Ron said, trying to quiet Harry down. Li was looking over at them, looking quite confused. "I never though she actually liked me back..." Ron said, looking like he would burst. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You really couldn't tell?" Harry asked. "I'm just glad you two finally hooked up...it was getting annoying whenever you two would glance at each other constantly. And when your eyes met, you would both blush and look away!" Harry said in a mocking tone.  
  
Eventually, Li found out about their kiss also. He was smirking and teasing Ron as the three walked their way back to the common room. "No...really...thank you but-..." a voice, Li could recognize anywhere, said. Sakura sounded troubled.  
  
"Hmm...wasn't that Sakura?" Harry asked the two boys. As they turned the corner, they saw Sakura being followed around by Draco.  
  
"Would your reputation be destroyed if you were seen with a Hufflepuff?" Sakura sweatdropped, trying to get Draco to stop following her.  
  
"Of course not, I just want to walk you back to your common room," Draco smirked, trying to wrap his arm around the frightened girl. She quickly moved away.  
  
"Malfoy! Leave Sakura alone!" Hannah squeaked, only to get smacked away from Crabbe.  
  
"Oh! Hannah-chan!" Sakura squealed. "That wasn't very nice," Sakura crossed her arms angrily at Draco. Draco let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Yes Crabbe, that wasn't very nice," he smirked. "I apologize for my big lug...now will you please let me have the honor of walking with you?" Draco asked, trying to charm Sakura though it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Come on! Go get your girl!" Ron grinned, pushing Li out from the corner.  
  
"Ehh..." Li said, rubbing the back of his head. Everyone had noticed him.  
  
"Li-kun, were you listening this whole time?" Sakura asked with a small frown.  
  
"No, I uh..." Li blushed. "Malfoy, leave Sakura-chan alone," Li growled at the pale boy. Another plentiful laugh escaped Malfoy's mouth.  
  
"You want to fight for her? Alright then, bring your wand out, you Gryffindor looser,' Draco hissed. "Sagitto!" Draco cursed, arrows flying out of his wand. Li didn't have time to bring his wand out. Even if he had, it wouldn't be much use. It was his first year at Hogwarts while Draco had years of experience with magic.  
  
"Li!" Sakura shouted, petrified as arrows headed for Li. The stunned look was replaced by a smile as Li managed to dodge the arrows quite easily.  
  
"My turn," Li smirked. He didn't need to get his wand out; he wasn't too good with magic as I've said earlier. He was way better at martial arts ^__^ As if taking candy from a baby, Li easily kicked the wand out of Malfoy's hand, and Malfoy stumbled on the ground, trying to grab his wand back. Course, that left an opening to Draco. Li knocked him unconscious with a karate chop (TealDragoness: Yeah! Go Li! XD). Draco's two goons looked too shocked for words as they stumbled over each other, running for their lives.  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura beamed, rushing over. "Arigatou," Sakura smiled, embracing him as Li turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Just when things were getting good too...they have to start talking in Japanese..." Ron muttered.  
  
"Well we know who we always want to hang around with now to avoid Malfoy," Harry grinned.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Li asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"Yeah, thank you, Li," Sakura smiled. "You know...I hear the sunset here is beautiful. Want to go out on the lake and watch?" Sakura asked, inviting Li. Li's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade if that was possible as he glanced away and nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's follow them!" Ron started. Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ron! Let's let them have their own time alone! I'm sure Hermione is waiting for you somewhere," Harry grinned, making Ron also flush.  
  
"Oh fine," Ron crossed his arms stubbornly, following Harry's lead.  
  
"Oh hey, have you seen Li-kun or Kinomoto-chan?" called a cheery voice.  
  
"Hmm? Oh hullo Meiling...nope sorry," Harry bluffed.  
  
"Wait but-..." Ron started confused.  
  
"We did see them but they walked off in a different direction then us," Harry finished, giving Ron a look as Meiling walked off. "She obviously will bother them if we tell her their location," Harry explained to Ron. "Come on now, it's getting late, we still have homework may I remind you," Harry said.  
  
Inside the common room, they saw Hermione and Ginny giggling about their girl talk. Ginny turned around, grinning at Ron. "Ronnie-kins, I heard about your lips encounter today," Ginny giggled. Ron blushed.  
  
"You told Ginny?" Ron groaned at Hermione.  
  
"Well you told Harry didn't you?" Hermione asked casually. Ron quickly blurted out a 'no' while Harry blurted out a 'yes' making Hermione laugh. "Well there you have it," Hermione gestured. "Come sit down," she smiled, pointing to the two empty seats. Ron muttered something incoherent then walked over, taking a seat next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her neck with a playful grin, leaving the only open seat next to Ginny. That was where Harry sat. After an uncomfortable silence, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well now, I think we should leave the newly found couple alone," he grinned, seeing his two best friends blush. "Come on, Gin," Harry said, taking her hand and walking her out of the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Phew...that was hard..." Tomoyo sighed, walking out of class with Eriol.  
  
"What was hard? Not filming Sakura the whole day?" he grinned, earning a chilly glare from Tomoyo.  
  
"No the class, baka," she bickered back.  
  
"Well I'm not the baka if it was hard for you. I considered it pretty easy," Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol no baka (Eriol is a baka)," Tomoyo huffed back, ignoring Eriol's last comment.  
  
"You're not even listening to me," Eriol said angrily, grabbing Tomoyo's arm, making her drop her books. They both had a glare plastered onto their face.  
  
"Well, thank you very much for making me drop my stuff," Tomoyo said after pause.  
  
"Me? I made you-..." Eriol started. He took a deep breath, letting go of her arm. "I'm sorry," he said after. "I guess I just lost my temper," he smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked stunned. She was definitely taken aback.  
  
"I-It's ok..." she smiled back as she knelt down, collecting her books. Eriol bent down also to help her.  
  
"It's almost dinner time, let's go," Eriol smiled. Tomoyo nodded, unconsciously taking his hand in her's.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: Ahh...the chapter of couples ^__^ Hope ya'll liked it!  
  
Kai: *still tied up but spits gag out* It was crappy.  
  
TealDragoness: *smacks Kai* Baka!! Don't use such language in my fanfic!  
  
Kai: You're the one who made me use it...you're the authoress who wrote that...*rolls eyes*  
  
TealDragoness: ^^;; My don't you have a big mouth...  
  
Sasuke: *also tied up* When are you planning to release us?  
  
TealDragoness: Whenever I wanna =P  
  
Kurama: *like the others, tied up* ^^;; Err...please review! 


End file.
